Sesshomaru's Fiancee
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.20 up! Sesshomaru's been the cold, collective bachelor for all of his life. But when his fiancee from a arrange marraige appears after she was missing for seventy yrs. Will he be willing to give up his freedom?


Hi this is Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. Sesshomaru's been the cold bachelor for all of his life and he wanted to remain so but his father had an arranged for him to get married when he was just a child. Thing is his fiancée disappeared mysteriously so that left Sesshomaru free to not marry. Now all of a sudden his fiancée returns from the future but will he easily give up his freedom for her, read and see. Inuyasha isn't mines. And remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru's Fiancée  
  
Chapter One: The Ice Maiden with the Wicked Temper  
  
FEUDAL JAPAN BEFORE EVEN KIKYOU WAS BORN  
  
The Lady of the Eastern Lands, a kitsune like her husband, was only able to give birth to triplet girls but these girls were still the closest things to their parent's heart. Faith, the oldest by ten minutes was her daddy's favorite because she stood apart from her other sisters. She was a snow kitsune, which was very rare indeed. Born with blue hair and a matching blue tail with her eyes a frosty blue.  
  
Hope, the middle child, was just as adorable as her other two sisters though she didn't have the signs of a snow kitsune. She on the other hand could predict where and when a time portal would show up.  
  
And last but not least was Joy, the littlest one. She could light up anybody's day. She had the gift to give all those around her joy and happiness.  
  
These three kits were soon promise to the eldest son of each of the other three Great Lords to wed when the girls had come of age. By doing so the Eastern Lord hoped to keep all his and the other's lands peaceful and so it was agreed upon.  
  
AT THE EASTERN LORD'S CASTLE, IN THE GARDEN  
  
"Faith let's check out the place over there," said Hope, her sister, as she pointed to a rip in the air. "Sure," said Faith since she was also curious about why there was an air rip in her private gardens.  
  
So the little girl kitsune walked through the time rip and she thought that her sister was following but she had been tricked when she discovered that her little sister didn't answer. "Hope where are you?" said Faith frustrated as she turned towards where she had entered. Her icy blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw Hope smirking at her from the other side of the air rip in the garden.  
  
"Now I'll be daddy's favorite," said Hope and Faith watch helplessly as the air rip was sealed up. "Where am I?" said Faith through tears as she turned around and gazed at the landscape before her. She was on a big hill and could see the bustling city of Tokyo.  
  
She fell down on her little knees and cried even harder as she realized that that wasn't an air rip but a time portal and now she was stuck in modern day Japan without a familiar face in sight. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MODERN JAPAN, SEVENTY YEARS LATER, FAITH'S POV  
  
"Faith you need to remember to control your temper when you're sleeping over Kagome's house," said her adopted mother patiently as she stared at her unruly daughter. The girl stared at her mother impatiently with frosty blue eyes through her glasses. "Yes mother," mumbled Faith before she kissed her mothers pale, slightly wrinkled cheek. "I'll see you in a week mom," she said and ran out the door as she grabs her shoes, her book bag full of a weeks worth of cloths already on her back.  
  
Faith leaned against the cherry tree in her front yard and slipped on her shoes. She was a normal girl around sixteen. Though she looked like a foreigner with her brown skin she was born in Japan. Her dark brown hair was normal enough but her frosty blue eyes were the only real thing that made her stand out in the sea of mostly brown eyes.  
  
She stood for a while underneath the tree and closed her eyes as she felt the shadows of the leaves dance across her face and the sun warm her skin. Her eyes flew open when she heard someone a little away from her. 'I know I'm not suppose to come over her sleepover yet but this is too interesting. Should I go and see what Kagome is doing?' thought Faith to herself, 'Was they're any doubt,' said another thought sarcastically.  
  
Making up her mind Faith walked down the road and across the street to Kagome's house to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
AT KAGOME'S (STILL FAITH'S POV)  
  
"Inuyasha do we have to leave this instant?" said Kagome as she snatched her shoes by the door and put them on while they walked. "The early youaki catches the Shikon shard, is what I always say," said Inuyasha as he walked with determined steps to the well house. "Since when?" said Kagome slipping on her last shoe and giving Inuyasha an 'I don't believe you for a moment' look. "Since you broke the Shikon Jewel," said Inuyasha harshly. Kagome sighed to herself remembering how her arrow broke the Jewel shards. 'I didn't mean to do it though,' she thought to herself but she followed Inuyasha to the well house.  
  
"Why is Kagome taking orders from a dumb hanyou," said Faith angrily as she clenched her fist. 'Wait a minute, he's a hanyou! Kagome gotten herself into trouble but I'll save her,' thought Faith smiling to herself behind the god tree she hid behind when she saw the two arguing.  
  
Faith making up her mind turned to face the well house that her friend and that hanyou disappeared into and silently followed inside.  
  
"What the... " said Faith and watched as her friends black hair disappeared into the well. Faith rushed to the well to save her from drowning by diving in but when she closed her eyes to feel her body splash in water she didn't. She opened her eyes to stare at the empty well's walls.  
  
"Inuyasha can you slow down, I'm only human," said Kagome from somewhere above Faith. 'Kagome,' Faith thought and used the creepers growing on the wall to climb up the well.  
  
AUTHOR'S POV  
  
"Inuyasha sit!" said Kagome as she dropped her yellow book bag to rest for a while. "Kagome where are we?" said a girl's voice from the well behind her. "Faith!" said Kagome quickly as she turned around to see her friend climbing out the well.  
  
"What she doing here!" said Inuyasha as he got up from the ground. "I'm here to protect my friend from a youaki like you!" Faith retorted as she straightened her glasses and came to stand by her stunned friend. "Faith you shouldn't be here," said Kagome worried about her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle myself against this hanyou," said Faith as she was about to transform. But Kagome put her hand on Faith's shoulder and Faith stopped her transformation before she could get it started.  
  
"Don't worry Faith, Inuyasha is harmless. He wouldn't strike one of my dearest friends would he," said Kagome sweetly but glared daggers at Inuyasha if he even dared. "See," said Kagome as Inuyasha dropped his fighting stance. "I don't know Kagome, how could you trust a hanyou like him?" said Faith eyeing Inuyasha with distrust.  
  
"How can Kagome trust a human like you?" Inuyasha retorted. "Maybe you should go now," said Kagome laughing nervously. "Not without you I'm not," said Faith firmly and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll throw you into the well if you don't get in there girl," said Inuyasha losing whatever patience he had. "I'd like to see you try," retorted Faith raising an eyebrow.  
  
A MINUTE LATER  
  
"Inuyasha put her down," said Kagome as she tried to stop him from throwing her friend into the well. Kagome was afraid of saying 'sit' to Inuyasha cause he might really drop Faith. "She shouldn't have punched me in the nose," growled Inuyasha as he hoisted Faith higher above his head so he can threw her in the well in front of him.  
  
"You deserved it," said Faith trying to get out of his hands. "Faith you're not helping," said Kagome sweat dropping.  
  
Then all of a sudden Miroku and Sango came over to see what was going on. "Inuyasha! Put down that girl this instance!" yelled Sango, "Or I'll use my boomerang on you." Inuyasha put down Faith's squirming body, knowing how that boomerang felt against his head.  
  
"Are you all right fair Lady," said Miroku as he took Faith's hands. "Um, sure," said Faith a little ruffled. "Then will you honor me by bearing my child," said Miroku as he stared into her confused frosty blue eyes. Then 'whack' went Sango's boomerang against poor Miroku's head.  
  
"Sango you didn't have to do that," said Kagome to Sango. "Are all your holy men such perverts?" said Faith as she looked curiously at Sango. "No just this one," said Sango. "Who is she Kagome?" said Shippo as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"This is my dear friend Faith from modern Japan," said Kagome smiling weakly. "Can I hold you," said Faith excitedly as she held out her arms to Shippo. "Sure why not," said Shippo shrugging and jumped into Faith's arms.  
  
"I just love kitsunes. They're the most intelligent, playful demons I know," said Faith as she playfully tugged at Shippo's tail. "Kitsune's are tricksters," said Inuyasha crossly. "Whatever hanyou," said Faith rolling her eyes and smiling at Shippo.  
  
"And what's your name?" said Faith. "I'm Shippo and Kagome's my adopted mother. "Oh," said Faith and her smile fell off her face. "Why are you so sad? I know my mother and father are died and all but Kagome's there to help me out," said Shippo looking up at Faith with his blue-green eyes.  
  
"Shippo, Faith is a orphan just like you. She got separated from her parents and lost them a long time ago, she's an adopted child," said Kagome sadly. "But that's okay Kagome-chan. And Shippo my adopted mother is just as nice as Kagome so I'm happy too," she said smiling.  
  
"So are you gonna' stay with us for a while?" said Shippo. "If Kagome's stays then I'll stay," said Faith firmly. 'I can't leave my only real friend here by herself,' thought Faith. "Fine then! Let's go start looking for the Shikon shards," said Inuyasha as he walked away and the rest followed. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"Is it possible for us to take a swim Inuyasha?" said Kagome as they took a break. "Nope, the nearest body of water is the lake a little from here but it's cold as ice," said Inuyasha as he poked at the fire. Then he mumbled under his breath, "Why do you humans need a day of rest?"  
  
"Because we don't have a one track mind like you and I'm sure poor Faith is tired. She's never walked this far before," said Kagome patting Faith's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Kagome knew that Faith was the fastest runner on the girl's track team and could probably keep up with Kouga himself but she wasn't gonna' tell Inuyasha that. She needed this break just a much as the other's.  
  
"I don't mind cold water so I'll just take a swim to wash this dirt off," said Faith as she took the clothes she was wearing today and walked off wearing her pink pajamas.  
  
"Faith forgot her glasses. She is near-sighted and can't see far without them," said Kagome as she noticed the glass of her friend's glasses glinting in the sun. 'I'll take them to her Lady Kagome," said Miroku as he reached to the take the glasses from Kagome's hands.  
  
"Yeah so you can take a peek of Kagome's friend swimming in the nude," said Inuyasha smirking cause he knew he busted the priest's bubble. "Miroku!" said Kagome accusingly. "I was just being helpful I didn't even think of.." said Miroku before he was shut up by Sango's boomerang.  
  
"Shippo can you please go to the lake and give Faith her glasses," said Kagome ignoring the unconscious monk and handing Shippo Faith's glasses. "Sure Kagome," said Shippo and rushed to do as Kagome said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO MINUTES AFTER SHIPPO LEFT  
  
"Inuyasha will this be the day that you give me the Tetsusaiga," said Sesshomaru as he walked calmly into the campsite. "Sesshomaru you know my answer," growled Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed its transformed blade at his brother.  
  
"I thought that you would be smart and give it to me but then again thinking isn't actually your strong point," said Sesshomaru dryly as he pulled out his Tokijin. Their formal greetings finished Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to fight while the others looked on from the sidelines. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE LAKE  
  
"Here's your glasses Faith," said Shippo as he slid down the hill to come to the edge of the lake. "Where's Faith?" said Shippo but his eyes widen in surprise when he saw a girl's head pop up from the water for air.  
  
The girl didn't notice Shippo was there because she had her back tuned towards him. Her blue hair hid most of her brown back and her matching blue fox tail was floating above the water. She pulled her soaking strands of hair from her face and turned around because she could sense a demon. Her tail was wrapped around her chest to cover her.  
  
"Faith is that you?" said Shippo surprised. "Oh my god Shippo what are you doing here," said Faith as she focused surprised eyes on the little kitsune. "I came to bring your glasses but you can see fine I'm sure," said Shippo blushing slightly at the naked kitsune before him.  
  
Faith's chest was still covered by her foxtail and the water covered everything below her bellybutton. She bit her lip nervously with a sharp fang and looked with worried eyes at Shippo.  
  
"Can you please toss me my clothes by the bushes and then when I get dress me and you can tell them who I really am," said Faith as calmly as she could. Shippo nodded and tossed Faith her clothes that she was going to wear for the day.  
  
He quickly turned around when Faith got off the water to put her clothes on and almost jumped out of his skin when Faith touched his shoulder lightly. "Do you hate me Shippo because I didn't tell you guys the truth," said Faith looking at him with sad eyes. "No of course not Faith," said Shippo smiling reassuringly at the worried kitsune and Faith gave him an answering smile.  
  
"Thank you Shippo," she said as she followed Shippo back to the camp. "But you can do one thing for me though," said Shippo looking up at Faith. "Oh, and what is that?" she said still smiling. "You can teach me how to transform without having my tail giving me away," said Shippo thoughtfully. "Sure why not Shippo," said Faith but they stopped their conversation as they came to the camp site to see Inuyasha fighting Sesshomaru. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE CAMPSITE  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a fierce battle while Kagome in the others stood back to watch but ready to jump in if they were needed. Shippo ran to the other side of the camp where Kagome was before Faith could stop him. Kagome surprised, caught the little kitsune and didn't bother to look to see where he had come from.  
  
Faith watched as the two Inu brothers' fought while her hair and tail dried up in the warm sun. She was getting bored fast when she saw Sesshomaru turned a little to her and she saw his face. 'Could that be little Sesshomaru all grown up,' thought Faith surprised.  
  
"Sesshy I can't believe you don't know who I am," said the girl pouting slightly at the still fighting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned quickly around so that he stared at the girl by the trees, his brother forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Faith's a kitsune!" said Kagome as she looked up to see who captured the older brother's attention. "We were gonna' tell you Kagome," said Shippo as he looked in surprise at how Faith acted like she knew Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku stared also fascinated by this turn of events.  
  
The girl that Inuyasha in the gang had been hanging out with for the past three days was still in her kitsune form from when she had taken her swim in the lake.  
  
She wore dark blue low-riding, hip hugging bell-bottoms. That and her white long sleeve short shirt that said, 'Ice Queen' in blue glitter, left her flat brown stomach exposed. The girl's ears were now longer and pointer. Her dull human canines were now sharper and more dangerous. She had long; well-manicured nails and she had her blue foxtail wrapped loosely around her hips at an angle, like a belt. Her brown hair was now a blue that matched her tail but she still kept her frosty blue eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't miss me?" said the girl looking disappointedly at him with her frosty blue eyes. "Uh," said Sesshomaru at a loss for words. 'I know her from somewhere before, but where?' thought Sesshomaru then his eyes widened in recognition. "Faith?" said Sesshomaru, his heart beating faster.  
  
"Who is she to you?" said Inuyasha a little annoyed about being left out of the loop. His transformed Tetsusaiga was slung casually across his shoulder. "She's my... my..." said Sesshomaru before he was cut off by Faith. "Fiancée," said Faith with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
"What!!!" yelled Inuyasha surprised, then pointing at Sesshomaru, "Who would marry you!" "It's not polite to point Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru dryly to his brother and then while looking at Faith, "We are engaged through an arrange marriage since we were only children." "Yes, are fathers had arranged it to help strengthen their lands. I am oldest of the three daughters of the Great Lord of the Eastern lands."  
  
"But I heard that the Eastern Lord's oldest daughter disappeared when she was little and hadn't been seen since," said Sesshomaru casually, his eyebrow raised expectantly for an explanation.  
  
"As you can see by my clothes, I haven't been in this time, I was in Kagome's. When I was playing in my private gardens my little sister Hope pointed to a part of the air where there was night when it was actually daytime here. She wanted us to go investigate together so I ended up and Kagome's time. I called to my sister to see if she had made it safely across but I didn't here an answer. When I realized that she had tricked me, I tried to turn back and go home but the time rip had sealed up by my whelp of a sister and I was stuck in modern Japan. There I spent my days, I was adopted by a human family and raised to be there daughter. I was so glad I was a kitsune and so I mastered my human disguise till not even a youaki could tell I wasn't a human. I've been looking for a way to get to the past when I noticed Kagome sneaking into the well house with Inuyasha. And well the rest is history," said Faith and smiled at her small pun.  
  
"A likely story Faith, if that's your real name," said Sesshomaru looking disappointedly at her for wasting his time. "You don't believe!" said Faith frowning. "No, I don't," said Sesshomaru, "But I see I have ruffled your fur."  
  
Faith looked at her bristling foxtail and unwrapped it from her waist. It waved lazily back and forth as she tried to calm down. "How can I prove that I'm actually Faith," said Faith tightly as she clenched and unclenched her fists.  
  
"The oldest daughter of the Eastern Lord is not just any kitsune," piped up Shippo. Faith looked from Sesshomaru and fastened relieved eyes on her fellow kitsune. "Go on, what was she?" said Faith smiling encouragingly.  
  
"She was a rare kitsune indeed. We call her the 'Ice Maiden' because she's a snow kitsune. She's able to control almost anything cold, from snow to ice," said Shippo eagerly by Faith's warm smile.  
  
"I know that the fur ball is right," said Sesshomaru and ignored Shippo sticking his tongue out at him, "So if you're really Faith then you can show us your ice magic." He crossed his arms and smirked when he saw the fox's tail droop, her shoulders sag and her face covered by her hair falling around her lowered head.  
  
'Relax your body Faith, till your as weak as a baby kit,' she thought to herself, 'Now tug lightly at your ice magic and let it flow to the tip of your fingers and when you feel your fur bristle then rise up, focused, and release.' Faith followed the simple instructions in her head and Shippo pointed excitedly at Faith's glowing blue fingers.  
  
All of a sudden Faith straightened up and flipped her hair back, a look of determination on her face. Her frosty blue eyes glowed and her tail stuck out as straight as a pole. She formed an invisible ball and her blue magic leaped from her hands and formed a ball of light.  
  
"Let it snow," she said and the others watched expectantly for snow. Only a few snowflakes fell down, one landed on Inuyasha's nose. "Is that all you got wench," said Inuyasha and rolled his golden eyes.  
  
"What did you just call me," said Faith letting her ball of energy disappear and giving Inuyasha a glacial look that could've reviled Sesshomaru's any day. 'This is going to be amusing,' thought Sesshomaru to himself.  
  
"Oy are you deaf now wench," said Inuyasha, "I don't know why you want to be Sesshomaru's fiancée but I do know that you're not the snow kitsune if you could produce only a few snowflakes."  
  
"You want snow. I'll give you snow," said Faith and raised her hands up over her head. Her blue hair began to wave around and she looked at a scared Inuyasha with her glowing eyes. Her finger tips shot out her blue energy to the sky and pierced the clouds that soon gathered and darkened, swollen with the weight of something heavy.  
  
"Let it snow," Faith's voice echoed through the forest in a demanding voice and then the snow came tumbling down and clouded the forest in their whiteness.  
  
TWO HOUR LATER  
  
The gang where now standing in snow higher then Sesshomaru's knees (he's the tallest one there, duh). The snow was still coming down and if Faith didn't stop it they would all be buried alive.  
  
"Um Faith, is their anyway you can shut this snow off?" said Kagome looking at Faith. "Sure, I guess?" said Faith looking doubtful. Faith began to slowly chant a spell, lifted her arms to the sky. The words went something like this:  
  
"I proved my point  
So snow don't fall  
Until you hear once more  
My pleading call."  
  
A few snowflakes appeared to lightly coat the already white forest and then there was nothing else. The clouds rolled back and the summer sun shone down on them.  
  
"There is no doubt that you are the snow kitsune," said Miroku leaning against his staff, "Is their Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where's Inuyasha?" Everyone turned there his heads to look for Inuyasha around the snowy forest but they couldn't find him. "Faith why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat," said Kagome a little suspiciously at their weak attempts to find the short-tempered hanyou.  
  
"Haven't you notice that unusually large lump of snow in front of you," said Faith chuckling silently to herself. Everyone focused their eyes on the large lump of snow and their eye widen in realization. "You didn't!" Kagome said looking at her friend and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Now you have your on Frosty the Snowman or better yet Frosty the Hanyou," said Faith clapping her hands in delight. The big lump of snow shivered at those words and Inuyasha shook the snow off like a wet dog.  
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?" said Sango trying not to smile. "So freaking cold," said Inuyasha as his face turned blue. In Faith's anger she gave him some extra helpings of snow.  
  
"I'm gonna' skin you alive wench!" said Inuyasha through chattering teeth. "Bring it on," said Faith as she was readying to power up.  
  
"Stop!" said Kagome as she threw herself in the middle of the charging youaki. "What for?" said Inuyasha more then a little disappointed. "Cause I said so!" said Kagome and turned her back on Inuyasha to walk to Faith.  
  
"I believe you Faith," said Kagome looking into the startled kitsune's eyes with her warm brown ones. "Thanks Kagome-chan," said Faith as she stopped her trembling of rage and smiled shakily at Kagome.  
  
"We're still friends right?" said Faith a little worried at how Kagome might respond. "The best," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you two done," said Sesshomaru as he looked at them with slight boredom. "Yeah," said Kagome frowning at him. "Okay then I'd like to take my fiancée to her new home now," said Sesshomaru. He knew now by all this snow that she really was his fiancée.  
  
"She's not going without me," said Kagome flinging an arm around her friend's neck. Faith smiled with happiness. "And Kagome's not going without me," said Shippo. Miroku and Sango agreed they had to come too and so all of them ended up going to Sesshomaru's castle to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's annoyance. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So I hope you enjoy this chapter and review soon. No reviews, no new chapters. The second chapter is called 'What Happened to the Sweet Little Sesshy?' So review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
